AnGeL
by lilith-aesland
Summary: Los angeles existen? Puede ser, porque yo conozco uno llamado Michiru Kaioh harukamichiru...CHAPTER 4...DESPUES DE TANTO JAJA
1. Default Chapter

AQUÍ ESTOY DE VUELTA, DESPUÉS DE UN LARGO TIEMPO DE AUSENCIA CON ESTE NEW FIC, EN VERDAD NO SE QUE ESTABA PENSANDO CUANDO ESTABA ESCRIBIENDO ESTO PERO ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE. ESTA BASADO EN UNA DE MIS PAREJAS PREFERIDAS HARUKA/MICHIRU, (¿NO SON LINDAS?) YO SE QUE HAY MUCHAS COSAS QUE PUEDEN ESTAR CONFUSAS, NO CLARAS, PERO NO CREAN QUE ES POR EQUIVOCACION, SINO QUE ES POR LA TRAMA, TENGAN PACIENCIA QUE TODO LO EXTRAÑO AQUÍ TIENE UNA RAZÓN.

POR CIERTO DEBO MENCIONAR QUE MI FIC "RETRATO" NO HA SIDO ACTUALIZADO PORQUE FANFICTION ME TENIA BLOQUEADA PERO EN ESTOS DIAS LO SUBIRE (YA ME ESTAN MATANDO POR NO ACTUALIZAR ASI QUE MEJOR ME APURO JE JE )

ACLARO, HARUKA Y MICHIRU NO SON MÍAS SINO DE LA GRAN SENSEI NAOKO TAKEUCHI, SI ELLAS FUERAN MÍAS SALDRIAN MAS EN SAILOR MOON Y SERIAN UNA DE LAS PAREJAS PRINCIPALES, PERO COMO NO SOLO ME QUEDA ESCRIBIR ESTE FIC SIN NINGUNA INTENCIÓN DE LUCRO ASÍ QUE SI LOS ABOGADOS DE NAOKO LEEN ESTO RECUERDEN QUE SOY POBRE DE FAMILIA NUMEROSA JEJE

OS DEJO CON EL FIC

* * *

¿Los ángeles existen? Puede ser, porque uno de ellos ha aparecido en mi vida aunque…

Mi nombre es Haruka Tenoh. Soy un corredor de autos, un velocista de pruebas de velocidad, un conquistador nato y también….estoy aquí. No recuerdo exactamente desde cuando, en realidad las fechas han dejado de importarme ya, lo único que se es que estar encerrado entre estas paredes a veces suele asfixiar mi libertad, detiene mis pensamientos y los atrapa en zonas inhóspitas de mi mente…excepto cuando esta ella…

�!

¿Me dijeron que no querías comer Ruka?-. Se acerca con una linda sonrisa hacia Haruka

"Michiru!" Ahp, es que seria indigno comer sin la compañía de una princesa-. Hace una reverencia

Bueno, aquí estoy ya, así que comamos, o si no estos nunca nos dejaran en paz

Tienes razón, son odiosos jeje

Todavía recuerdo la primera vez que la vi. Estaba en mi habitación aquella ocasión, la tristeza lo invadía todo, el horrible silencio de mi cuarto mezclado con el estruendoso ruido del exterior, aquellas paredes blancas que no hacían mas que atrapar mis deseos de volar como el viento, y esa ventana que me mostraba todo lo que yo no tenia. Asomado ahí, hacia el exterior, pude ver como una figura angelical transitaba por aquellos pasillos, una sonrisa encantadora, hermosos cabellos aguamarinos ondulados como las olas del mar, y unos ojos azules, tan profundos, tan excepcionales, que jure que no podrían ser de un mortal, sino de un ángel. Ella volteo, como si supiera que yo la estaba viendo, y al cruzar nuestras miradas supe que ella estaba aquí por mi, para regresarme la vida que me estaban robando. Después…solo pude ver como los pliegues de su encantador vestido verde se alejaban con la niña mas hermosa que había visto jamás.

Sabes, creo que he mejorado mucho en estos días gracias a ti

Ah si ¿Por qué crees que es gracias a mí?

Porque desde que estas a mi lado Michiru todo se ve mejor, incluso este lugar

No es cierto, todo es gracias a ti-. La coge de la mano

Ja ja, bueno por lo menos ya tomo menos pastillas, saben horribles ¿O no?

Es curioso, ver como la hermosa niña de vestido verde veraniego ahora viste una horrible bata blanca. Pero, aun sigue luciendo igual que siempre, con esa sonrisa, esa mirada, y despertando en mi aquellos calidos sentimientos. Siempre estamos juntos, bueno casi, hay veces que no se donde esta, que desaparece sin dejar rastro, y es entonces cuando las cosas en mi empeoran. Se ha vuelto mi apoyo, ya no podría sobrevivir un día aquí sin estar sin ella, y creo que cualquier persona que allá conocido a Michiru Kaioh sabe de lo que estoy hablando, lo llena todo de algo calido, igual que el mar.

¿Dónde esta?

¿Quién?-. Contesta el doctor en tono serio

Michiru

Ahp…ella, no se…tu siempre sabes donde esta

¿Has pensado que algún día tiene que irse?

¿Se va ir?-. dice en tono agitado

No hoy, pero algún día, todos se van algún día

Ella no se ira, no sin mi

A veces siento que la quieres mas de la cuenta

Es que lo que siento por ella es mas que querer, es un sentimiento eterno, único, imperecedero, incapaz de ser entendido por gente como tu

¿No te molesta que sea una chica siendo tu una chica?

No me importa, y a ella tampoco

¿Segura¿Acaso se lo has dicho?

Yo….

Entonces no deberías afirmar cosas antes de saber, ni apostar todo por alguien que no siente lo mismo que tu…-. Sale del cuarto sin decir nada más

Yo se que no te importa….

�!

Haruka se sento en el suelo de aquel frió cuarto. Las palabras de su doctor inundan su cabeza una y otra vez¿Y si Michiru no sintiera lo mismo por ella¿Si todo fuera producto de su imaginación? No, eso no podría ser, si cuando estaban juntas sentía como el rozar de sus calidas manos por su mejilla le hablaban de cariño, quizá algo mas que amor, mas fuerte que eso, como al cruzarse sus miradas el mundo dejaba de existir, es mas podía ver como el reflejo de sus profundos ojos azules le hablaban de amor. Pero, también temía, que igual que aquella gente que había dicho ser su familia, aquellos que llevaban su misma sangre huyeran ante algo tan sencillo como era amar a un ángel como Michiru, en el fondo también sentía que el día que le confesara sus sentimientos las visitas a aquel ausente cuarto blanco cesarían.

Aquella tarde Haruka tuvo una recaída.

¿Por fin despertaste?

Michiru….

No hables, me dijeron que estabas muy agitado, por eso te pusiste mal

¿Desde cuando..?

¿Desde cuando que?

Estoy aquí

Pues estuviste dormido tres días, creí que me iba a quedar viuda antes de casarme jeje

Sirena…¿Me quieres?

Claro que te quiero, eres una persona muy importante para mi

¿Aunque este aquí¿Aunque sea quien soy?

No olvides que yo también estoy aquí, además me gusta quien eres tu

Pero no sabes quien soy

Entonces quiero a la persona que creo que eres

La violinista acerco sus dulces y finos labios a los de Haruka. Este no pudo entender si era un sueño, una alucinación de tanto medicamento, pero pudo sentir como sus labios eran acariciados por los de la chica de cabello aguamarina. Quiso detenerse, tratar de hablar, de explicarle a que venían tantas preguntas, tantas dudas, pero tener tan cerca su perfume, sus cabellos, aquellos ojos todo se estaba viniendo abajo. Sintió como el amor lo invadía, una inmensa posibilidad de ser feliz, feliz a su lado, sin embargo, si quería estar con ella tendría que amarla como era, a pesar de ser una mujer. Entre susurros, con unas ganas disfrazadas de timidez, de miedo, dijo aquellas palabras que lo sentenciaban todo.

Michiru…yo….soy una chica

Los labios de la violinista se separaron abruptamente.

Solo oscuridad…..

CONTINUARA……………


	2. CHAPTER2

KONNICHIWA! VOSOTROS VAN A DECIR QUE ESTOY LOCA Y EN VERDAD YO TENGO LA MISMA OPINION DE MI JEJE PERO EL FIC CONTINUA (Y CONSTE QUE NO TARDE TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR). SABEN, DEBO SERLES SINCERA, EXISTEN MUCHAS COSAS QUE AUN NO SE ME PERMITE ACLARARLES, PERO ES QUE SI LO HAGO LE QUITO EMOCIÓN AL FIC, MAS NO SE DESESPEREN QUE TODO TIENE MOTIVO Y JUSTIFICACION, SOLO TÉNGANME UN POQUITIN DE PACIENCIA.

QUIERO AGRADECERLES A TODAS AQUELLAS PERSONAS QUE ME DEJAN UN REVIEW, POR RAZONES DE NET NO PUEDO CONTESTARLES (ME BLOQUEAN JEJE) PERO RECUERDEN QUE SUS COMENTARIOS EN VERDAD ME SIRVEN DE MUCHO, SON MI FUENTE DE INSPIRACION MAS QUE CUALQUIER OTRA COSA, Y HACE QUE UNO SIGA CREYENDO QUE SU ESFUERZO Y LOQUERAS A LAS 3 DE LA MAÑANA VALEN LA PENA

LILITHAESLAND

OS DEJO CON EL FIC

* * *

…solo oscuridad…

Dos personas caminan descalzas por las playas de un hermoso mar, sus pies rozan la arena dejando huellas que se borran con el viento. Ambas caminan de la mano, sin soltarse, unidas por una fuerza imposible de describir, solo capaz de sentirse mas no de limitarse, una fuerza llamada amor.

¿No te parece que es un atardecer precioso?

Quizá…pero no mas hermoso que tu Michiru

Hace tanto que no veía el mar, y un atardecer como este

Pues acostúmbrate mi sirena, porque de ahora en adelante esta será nuestra vida-. Le da un beso en la mano. Aun no puedo creer que este aquí, tan lejos de all�, contigo…aun no puedo creer que sea tan afortunada para tener a un ángel tan hermoso a mi lado como tu

La violinista se aparta abruptamente.

¿Afortunada¿Que quieres decir con afortunada? .- en tono de sorpresa y molestia

Michiru…

¿Eres una chica¡Tú eres una chica!

Pero si tu…tu dijiste…tu me amas

¿Como creíste que podría amar a alguien como tu¿A una chica? No quiero saber nada de ti

Michiru…Michiru….- Alza su voz intensamente. ¡Michiru !

...La luz...

Tenoh, Tenoh, calmase, todo fue un sueño

¿Un sueño?

Haruka observo con detenimiento todo a su alrededor. Las frías e incipientes paredes, las enfermeras mirándolo desconcertadas, y su doctor, con su cruel y apático aspecto frente a ella ¿Todo había sido un sueño? Si, todo había sido un sueño…pero… ¿Qué había pasado? Ella estaba con la pintora…le había dicho la verdad…ella se separo… ¿Qué había pasado después?...solo oscuridad…

¿Qué la altero tanto que hizo que se desvaneciera?

Así que eso había sido, un desvanecimiento más, justo en el momento de la verdad, me odiaba por haber perdido la conciencia en el momento más importante de mi vida, pero ¿Dónde estaba ella¿Qué había sido de ella¿Qué pensó de mí¿Por qué no estaba conmigo?

¿Y Michiru?

Así que fue la señorita Kaioh la que la puso en este estado

¿Dónde esta?

Ahp…- Lo pensó seriamente por unos instantes. Por el momento no es muy correcto que la vea, la altera demasiado, pero quizá cuando este mejor…

Quiero verla ¡Necesito verla!

Calmese, que no podrá verla hasta que usted este mejor

Así pasaron dos horribles noches sin mi princesa del mar. En las noches, solo podía contemplar como la luz de la blanca luna entraba a través de mi ventana borrando un poco la oscuridad de aquel sombrío cuarto. En lo único que podía pensar era en ella, en cuanto la amaba, en cuanto la necesitaba, y quería saber si en verdad aquella separación de ese beso era real (es mas, quería saber si aquel beso en verdad había sucedido) pero no podría verla hasta que estuviera mejor ¿Pero como podría mejorar si ella no estaba conmigo? Cada día el distinguir lo real de lo irreal me parecía mas complicado…

Haruka

¿Sirena?

¿Cómo estas?

Pensando en ti.- contesta inmediatamente, lo dice sin ningún sentido de conquistador sino como algo natural, hablando con la verdad. Me has hecho mucha falta

La chica de cabellos aguamarinos agacha la cabeza mirando el suelo.

Tú también me has hecho mucha falta

A pesar de….

¿A pesar de que?

De quien soy…de lo que soy

No contesta nada, solo la mira con sus profundos ojos azules.

Ya sabía yo lo que los ángeles no pueden enamorarse de los mortales, y menos de uno como yo

¿Conoces el cielo?.- la violinista contesta seriamente

¿A que te refieres?.- Voltea a ver a Michiru y nota como la mira muy fijamente en un tono de seriedad pero a la vez de ternura. No, aun no

Pues entonces como puedes afirmar que los ángeles no nos enamoramos de los mortales…yo conozco el cielo…es azul, hermoso….porque tu estas a mi lado…a mi lo único que me importa es que cuando estamos juntos nuestros corazones laten en un solo compás…podría darlo todo por ti….incluso mi vida

Esa noche ella se quedo a mi lado. Nos quedamos en aquel rincón abrazadas una de la otra, como si fuera lo único que necesitáramos, y en verdad era lo único que yo necesitaba, a mi sirena, a mi princesa del mar, a mi ángel, a Michiru. Aquella mañana cuando desperté ella se había ido.

Veo que esta mejor esta mañana Tenoh, creo que ya puede salir de su cuarto

La chica de ojos verdes salio corriendo de su habitación al oír aquella palabras, se moría de ganas por ver a su hermosa violinista. Sin embargo, al cruzar la puerta se detuvo.

¿Michiru esta en los jardines o en su habitación?

Habíamos acordado que no la vería hasta que mejorara usted un poco más

Yo no acorde nada, además si estoy mejor es gracias a ella

Así que la señorita Kaioh estuvo con usted, a este paso nunca saldrá de aquí

¿A que se refiere?

Ella tiene que irse pronto…todos se van…incluso la señorita Kaioh, además por tu bien es mejor que la dejes ir…si es que te quieres largar de este lugar

Es verdad que siempre había querido largarme de este maldito lugar. Su ambiente decadente, inhóspito y deprimente era lo que mas detestaba de estar aquí, incluso más que mi enfermedad, la cual quizá había empeorado desde que mis padres cruelmente habían decidido internarme aquí. Pero ahora todo era diferente, ahora ya no me importaba estar aquí o all�, lo único que necesitaba era que mi violinista estuviera conmigo, mi enfermedad (si es que en verdad era real) también había dejado de importarme. Sin embargo ¿Y si ella se iba¿Me dejaba sola? Yo no podría volar libremente sin sus alas…

¿Sabes que te amo?

Yo también te amo Haruka.-Le da un beso. Parece que allá afuera es una bonita noche ¿No te parece?

No tan hermosa como es aquí adentro porque tu estas conmigo.- La mira tiernamente mientras la mantiene abrazada

Hay muchas cosas de las que uno se puede perder cuando se esta encerrado.- dice seriamente

¿Te gustaría irte? El doctor me dijo que pronto tendrías que irte

Haruka…me gustaría que tu te fueras…que no desperdiciaras tu vida la desperdicie yo.- Sus últimos susurros apenas son escuchados por su compañera

Yo no me iré, mientras tú estés aquí

Todos se van de aquí…incluso yo…sin importar la manera en la que uno decida salir de aquí…hay tantas cosas que te faltan por vivir, y a veces siento que mientras este contigo no podrás disfrutarlas

Yo no quiero disfrutar nada sino estoy a tu lado

Y siempre estaré contigo, pase lo que pase, suceda lo que suceda, todo nos une, nada nos separa

Las chicas se besan tiernamente para después quedarse abrazadas.

Nunca me dijiste como le hiciste para entrar a mi cuarto esa noche

Los ángeles tenemos nuestros trucos, no lo olvides.- pone una cara de niña tierna que es capaz de derretir hasta el mas insensible. Hablando de trucos, te tengo una sorpresa

¿Una sorpresa?

La chica de profundos ojos azules camino hacia donde se encontraba la blanca cama. Se agacha y debajo de ella saca un hermoso violín de finísima madera.

No me habías dicho que tocabas el violín

Mi sueño…

¿Y vas a tocar una melodía para mi?

Siempre quise tocar nuevamente esta melodía a solas para ti

Michiru cerró sus ojos y comenzó a tocar su amado violín. Lo tocaba suavemente, movida quizá al compás del viento, se veía tan frágil, feliz, pero a la vez tan triste, parecía un ángel cubierto de un aura de melancolía. Su melodía era tan nostálgica, como aquellas que hablan del adiós y de las despedidas, no se porque pero no pude evitar que un poco de aflicción me invadiera ¿Por qué? Si yo la tenía a mi lado…aunque había algo extraño en todo esto, cuando escuchaba aquellas notas de violín me imaginaba a mi mismo completando aquel concierto con mi piano, y me parecía que predigiera que compás seguía del otro, podía adivinar que nota continuaba de una interpretación que apenas estaba conociendo.

Esa noche, acabando el concierto hicimos el amor, en aquel oscuro frió cuarto, con las ramas de los árboles siendo azotadas por el viento, y las olas del mar estrellándose con la arena de la playa. Solo la blanca luna fue testigo de aquel amor eterno.

Duerme mi vida.- Michiru se para de la cama donde aun Haruka duerme profundamente, lo mira con nostalgia, con un poco de tristeza pero a la vez con una extraña alegría. Siempre quise estar contigo así, aunque por tu enfermedad ya no me recuerdes, ahora ya puedo irme, todos se van, te dejan, incluso tu…es el momento que tu te vayas

Y la violinista camina hacia la puerta perdiéndose en la oscuridad de aquel frió hospital psiquiátrico.

Las mismas notas de violín se alcanzan escuchar proviniendo de algún lugar.

"Anata ga ireba…"

CONTINUARA….


	3. Chapter 3

SE QUE ME HE RETRASADO ULTIMAMENTE PERO LA ESCUELA ME HA TENIDO DEMASIADO OCUPADA, ADEMÁS MI INSPIRACION NO HA SIDO LA MEJOR EN ESTOS TIEMPOS, SI LES CONTARA LAS DESGRACIAS QUE HAN TANGISVERSADO MI VIDA ULTIMAMENTE PODRÍA ESCRIBIR TODO UN MELODRAMA DE ELLO, PERO COMO EN REALIDAD ESO NO CREO QUE LES SEA MUY ENTRETENIDO, APROVECHO ESTOS POCOS MOMENTOS DE INSPIRACION, A PESAR DE QUE SON CASI LAS 3 DE LA MADRUGADA Y QUE MAÑANA ME TENGO QUE LEVANTAR 5:30 PUES SALGO DE LA CIUDAD, APROVECHO PARA ESCRIBIR EL CHAPTER QUE LES TENGO PENDIENTE.

jess tenoh: GRACIAS POR TU APOYO EN TODOS LOS FICS, TUS PALABRAS ME ALIENTAN MUCHO, CREEME QUE SIEMPRE TRATO DE ACTUALIZAR PRONTO PERO SURGEN MUCHISIMOS INCOVENIENTS QUE LO IMPIDEN, NO PROMETO ACTUALIZAR PRONTO PERO PROMETO TRATAR DE ACTUALIZAR PRONTO

La pato : SE QUE TA MUY CONFUSO, PERO ES PARTE DEL TRAMA, CONFORME AVANZA EL FIC TODAS LAS COSAS SE IRAN ACLARANDO (O ESO INTENTO), LAS CONFUSIONES SON PARTE DE LA HISTORIA. TE EXPLICO EL FINAL? AHORITA NO PUEDO, ES PARTE DEL TRAMA, PERO PROMETO HACERLO EN OTRA OCASION ¿OK?

DEBO ADVERTIR QUE LA OSCURIDAD, LA MÚSICA DE PIANO, Y MI DESVELO ME INVADEN DE UNA TOTAL MELANCOLÍA QUE PIENSO APROVECHAR PARA ESCRIBIR…DADAS LAS ADVERTENCIAS, OS DEJO CON EL FIC…

* * *

Al despertar, Haruka se levanto con una sensación de alegría imposible de describir, de aquellas que son solo capaces de comprender para las personas que conocen el significado y el valor de lo que simboliza amar a una persona. Miro a su lado tratando de abrazar a la persona que provocaba en ella los sentimientos y las sensaciones mas profundas pero no encontró a nadie. Solo sonrió y pensó que quizá aquel hermoso ángel que había pasado la noche a su lado ahora se encontraba descansando en su habitación o caminando muy temprano por algún jardín de aquel lugar. Se sentó a esperar a que fuera su hora del desayuno para poder platicar con la enfermera o su doctor y le diera permiso de caminar por los jardines para así encontrar a su sirena, o quizá, aun mejor, que la violinista llegara de visita a su habitación. 

Debo jurar que ya no podía soportar más, me moría de ganar por escuchar su voz, ver sus profundos ojos, y respirar el perfume con el que llena el aire cada vez que esta a mi lado. Solo miraba impaciente a que la puerta se abriera, a que cualquiera, pero especialmente ella entrara por aquella sombría puerta. Y lentamente la puerta se abrió, mi corazón brincaba de impaciencia por acariciar su sedoso cabello, pero…no era ella…ni siquiera un doctor o una enfermera, sino alguien a quien había creído mantener oculto en mis pensamientos desde que me encontraba aquí…mi padre…

Veo que estas mejor Haruka.- El señor de estatura alta, de complexión delgada, rubios cabellos y ojos oscuros mira a su hijo de una manera seria y quizá hasta fría.

¿Qué haces aquí?

Eres mi hija, supongo que tengo derecho a verte y a saber como estas

No me llames así, creí que había desaparecido de tu vida desde el momento en que me internaste aquí

Sabes que si lo hice fue por tu bien, porque lo necesitabas

Pero jamás viniste a verme, aunque no me hizo falta en ese entonces, y no me hace falta ahora, así que puedes irte porque no quiero ni necesito nada de ti

Por tu estado, los doctores me recomendaron mantener distancia pues podría alterarte o empeorar tu estado aunque he estado muy pendiente de todo lo que te ha sucedido desde que entraste aquí, pero, ahora tu medico me dijo que has mejorado mucho, e incluso quizá pronto puedas salir de aquí e iniciar nuevamente una vida allá afuera ¿No te parece lo mejor?

No, en realidad no, estoy contento aquí, tengo lo que necesito y a quien necesito

Te refieres a….- se queda pensando y no termina la frase como si pensara que aquello fuera imprudente

Si, a Michiru, ella ha estado cuando yo lo he necesitado, desde que estoy aquí, no como tu y todos los demás que me hicieron al lado de sus vidas como si yo fuera un estorbo, por mi puedes seguir nuevamente en el anonimato, tu y todos los demás

Michiru se ha ido

¿Qué quieres decir?

Que se fue, te dejo, ahora todo lo que tienes es a nosotros, tu familia, y a ti

No, ella no se iría, ella no me dejaría

Pues…se fue…así de simple, tienes que comprenderlo y vivir con ello

No, me estas mintiendo, dices eso para hacerme sentir mal, como siempre lo has hecho

Hija no vez que…

Déjame en paz…¡eso es mentira!

¿Por qué quieres seguir con ese absurdo juego¿Qué no vez que te lastimas y nos lastimas a todos los que te queremos?

¿Qué los lastimo¿Qué no vez que mi felicidad no son ustedes si no ella¿Por qué demonios no lo pueden entender?.

Haruka ya se encontraba muy sobresaltado y fuera de control, pero no solo el, sino también su padre comenzaba a ser gobernado por la impaciencia.

¿Por qué no entiendes tu que ya se ha ido y que tu debes continuar tu vida sin ella?

¡Maldición, Michiru no se ha ido!

La chica de ojos verdes salio corriendo de la habitación que se encontraba abierta. Al pasar por la entrada pudo ver que el doctor lo miraba pero no le dijo nada, ni trato de detenerlo, solo vio como se metía a la habitación donde aun se encontraba su padre para decirle que ya era hora de que se enfrentara con la verdad, no entendió que quería significar ni le importo mucho en realidad.

Corrí por los pasillos asomándome en cada una de las ventanas de los cuartos tratando de encontrar a mi violinista. No podía creer que fuera posible, que se hubiera ido, y después de lo que había pasado entre nosotros durante la noche, sabia que el doctor me había dicho que pronto se iría ¿Pero porque hoy¿Por qué después de aquello? No, no era posible que me hubiera dejado solo en este sombrío lugar, no después de aquella promesa donde juro jamás dejarme, Michiru tenia que estar aun en estar lugar, en alguna parte. No sabia donde buscarla, jamás la había visto en habitación alguna, siempre había sido ella quien me visitaba, y si la veía fuera de mi habitación era en algún jardín, mi desesperación crecía al mirar y mirar cada una de las ventanas y no encontrarla. Recorrí todos los jardines y nada ¿Entonces si se había marchado? Ya no sabia que hacer, o si algún día la vería de nuevo, entonces pensé que quizá en el registro de pacientes existiría alguna información de si la habían dado de alta y si ese había sido el caso donde podría localizarla.

Lo siento, no debí haberle dicho todas esas cosas, pero en verdad no soporto verla así

No se preocupe señor Tenoh, fue lo correcto, ya es hora de que sepa la verdad, además nada es mejor para su recuperación que enfrentar la realidad, creo muy sinceramente que ya esta preparado para ello

Eso espero, no deseo que Michiru siga haciéndole mas daño

Haruka entro a la oficina donde se encontraban los registros muy silenciosamente. No había nadie así que podría buscar con toda calma el archivo de Michiru, aunque en realidad la desesperación se estuviera apoderando de el. Abrió cada uno de los cajones, reviso cada uno de los archivos y nada, en ningún papel aparecía el nombre Kaioh Michiru. No entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, porque no existían datos de su amada violinista, todo esto se esta tornando extraño, y en su desesperación y frustración salio desesperado en busca de su doctor para que le diera respuestas de ello, del paradero de Michiru.

¡Donde esta!.- toma del cuello de la bata medica al doctor

¿A que te refieres?

Michiru¿Dónde esta ella y los archivos que tienen sus datos¿Qué hiciste con ellos?

Nada, no se de que me hablas

No te hagas el estupido conmigo ¿Dónde están?

Tranquilo, no puedo darte algo que nunca existió

No digas estupideces, todos los pacientes tenemos un registro imbecil ¿O no?

Cierto, pero ella no es un paciente…ni nunca lo fue…que no recuerdas Haruka, vamos ¿Hace cuanto que te dejo la señorita Kaioh¿Cuándo sucedió eso realmente?

Hoy

¿Estas completamente seguro de eso?

Si, porque anoche estuvo conmigo, en mi habitación

Estas equivocado, has memoria, trata de recordar ¿Cuándo fue que Michiru te dejo condenándote a pasar tus días aquí? Siempre dices que ella es tu salvación y ayuda desde que te internaste, pero recuerda, por ella estas aquí.- el medico solo sonríe de una manera maliciosa

Mi…Michiru…

Flash back

Un hermoso e inmenso salón es el escenario para aquel concierto privado en aquella hermosa mansión. Su elegante arquitectura se realza con los delicados toques y acabados que mantiene cada rincón; en aquel salón dos jóvenes tocan una triste melodía que se va componiendo en aquel instante, una con el violín complementa las notas de piano que surgen, como si en cada compás quisieran decirse algo que no se atrevieran a decirse en persona, como si la música encerrara la historia de un amor inmenso, aunque jamás vivido y contado, un amor que es necesario demostrar antes de que todo sea demasiado tarde.

Nunca pensé que fueras tan bueno improvisando

Lo mismo digo de ti, haces maravillas con ese violín, y pensar que yo creía que eras solo una princesita que quería jugar a ser artista

¿Y que estabas pensando?

¿Disculpa?

¿Qué estabas pensando cuando tocabas el piano?

No lo se, solo lo toque¿Por qué la pregunta?

Porque era como si tu contestaras las notas de mi violín con las de tu piano y viceversa, sentí como si dijeramos algo que solo la música podía explicar

Quizá…quizá porque así era.- Haruka se acerco más al lado de Michiru

Ah si¿y que querías decirme?

Haruka solo se acerco y beso los labios de la chica de cabello aguamarina. Le robo un beso por necesidad, por su necesidad de decirle cuanto la amaba, de cuanto había comenzado a quererla desde aquel día en que su padre decidió que le daría lecciones de música a la hija de su mejor amigo. No sabia que esperar, pero algo en el fondo le decía que la chica de profundos ojos azules la amaba tanto como ella lo hacia, lo veía en su mirada y lo sentía en cada uno de los latidos de su corazón. Sin embargo, Michiru se aparto abruptamente y salio corriendo de la habitación dejando a su acompañante con una profunda tristeza…

Fin flash back

Flash back

No puedo, lo siento

Esta bien mi vida, no hay problema

En verdad que no puedo dejar de pensar que estoy haciendo algo malo

¿Crees que amar sea malo?

No, pero mi padre nunca lo entendería, a veces ni yo lo entiendo

entonces…-Haruka agacha muy triste la mirada

pero a pesar de ello, de lo que piensen lo demás, de algo si estoy muy segura, de que te amo y de que no podría vivir una vida sin ti

¿Entonces nada importa?

Claro que no, nunca olvides que lo que más quiero es estar a tu lado, ser tuya, y que nada, ni siquiera mi padre va a cambiar ello

¿Lo prometes?

Lo prometo

Fin flash back

Flash back (os prometo que es el ultimo de este chapter je)

¡No puedes!

Claro que puedo

Tu, mi hija, mi princesa, mi bebe ¿Enamorada de esa?

¿Por qué no me entiendes?

Porque no puede ser ¡simplemente por eso!

¿No que siempre has deseado mi felicidad?

Ella no es tu felicidad ¿Qué puede darte? Hay cosas que solo un hombre puede darte

Yo tengo todo lo que necesito a su lado

No, eso no puede ser ¿Entiendes? Si te le acercas o se te acerca, la mato ¿Comprendes? O incluso a ti, prefiero verte muerta antes de que eches a perder tu vida

Aun así, voy a hacer lo que deseo, lo que me dicta mi corazón, aunque estés en contra, y eso, es estar al lado de Haruka

Fin flash back

Ahora podía verlo todo con tanta claridad, su padre, Michiru, yo y aquella triste noche. El cuarto donde ambas dormíamos desde que había comenzado a darle clases de música, la inmensa oscuridad, y un imperceptible chillido de la puerta que se abría sin darnos cuenta, una sombra apenas visible que alcanzo a detener cuando intentaba lastimarme con una filosa daga, aquel forcejeo, los gritos de mi sirena discutiendo con su padre, tratando de detenerlo, de evitar que me hiciera daño, una herida en la oscuridad que era para mi, sangre que no es la mía, unas lagrimas, una dolorosa despedida que no debió ser…

Mi…Michiru…

¿Qué había sido aquello¿Otro delirio más de la enfermedad de Haruka? O solo la realidad oculta que comenzaba a asomarse? Y entonces, todo lo vivido, aquellos días en el hospital, las sonrisas, los cuidados, aquella noche anterior de amor ¿No habían sido reales¿Jamás habían sucedido¿Quién había estado al lado de Haruka todos aquellos tristes días de hospital?

Michiru…¿Porque me dejastes?...

…solo oscuridad….

* * *

CONTINUARA…. 

SI LO QUE SIENTES ES ALGO TAN GRANDE QUE NO PUEDES DESCRIBIR, QUE NO PUEDES EXPLICAR, Y NI SIQUIERA ENTENDER, PERO SABES QUE EXISTES PORQUE LO SIENTES, PORQUE LO RESPIRAS, Y PORQUE COMPRENDES QUE TE HACE FALTA Y LO NECESITAS…ESO ES AMOR…Y ES ALGO QUE NUNCA DEBES OLVIDAR…


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

**ÁNGEL**

Desperté con un extraño sabor en mi boca. Abrí mis ojos como no queriendo hacerlo, y allí estaban todos, el doctor, las enfermeras, mi padre, bueno, casi todos, faltaba ella. Observe todo sin reaccionar, yo estaba allí y al mismo tiempo no. Repasaba aquella escena una y otra vez, el padre de Michiru arrebatándola de mis manos…

-¿Y cuando saldrá de ese estado?

-Esperemos que sea pronto Sr. Tenoh, su hija se encuentra en estado cataléptico debido a la fuerte impresión que recibió, sin embargo, con la administración de los medicamentos y que la impresión pase lo mas seguro es que pronto se recupere.

-¿Y mientras tanto doctor?

-Solo nos queda llevarla a su cuarto y la administración de medicamentos, no se puede hacer mas, lo siento

La habitación esta aun mas fría que usualmente. Veo las sombras de la oscuridad de este cuarto….y la veo a ella. A veces pienso que debo correr a atraparlas, quizá, así no se iría como lo he hecho. Después de aquella noche, si es que alguna vez paso no he vuelto a verle, santo cielo, si en realidad la ultima vez fue hace tanto tiempo, cuando aun estaba viva, no se porque tengo la estupida esperanza de que aunque sea una visión, una ilusión, o sea lo que sea poder estar nuevamente a su lado.

FLASH BACK

-¿Haz pensado lo que harás el día que salgas de aquí?

-Ehhh.- cara de desconcierto

-Oh vamos Michiru, no me digas que nunca has pensado que harás el día que salgas de esta cárcel a la que amablemente llaman centro psiquiátrico jeje

-Para serte sincera no

-Que antipática eres jeje

-¿Tu lo has pensado?

-Si, muchas veces

-Ah si ¿y que has pensado?

-Pues comprare una linda casa, claro, que sea lo suficientemente grande para que puedas irte conmigo je je

-¿Ahora piensas llevarme contigo?

-Por supuesto, no puedo dejar a mi enfermera particular ja ja

Haruka se recostó sobre el césped donde se encontraba con Michiru. Sonrió y por unos momentos se quedo mirando a la nada con cierto aire de nostalgia.

-Yo…solía correr autos. Sabes, muero por hacerlo de nuevo, sentir el viento en mi rostro, respirar algo diferente al deprimente olor que hay aquí. No se cuando suceda eso, pero yo estoy segura que saldré de aquí.

-Violín…ser una gran violinista era mi sueño. Compartir mis sentimientos a través de la música.

-Nunca me dijiste que tocabas el violín

-Mi padre, a pesar de ser siempre muy estricto apoyo mi sueño. Cuando yo era más joven me envío a tomar clases a casa de un amigo muy querido el cual tenía una hija quien tenía muchos conocimientos de música.

Una lagrima apenas perceptible recorrió la mejilla de la chica de cabello aguamarina.

-¿Y que sucedió?

-Llegue aquí

Suavemente Haruka desliza sus dedos sobre la mejilla de la chica retirando aquella lágrima.

-No te preocupes, saldrás de aquí, y te convertirás en la mejor violinista del mundo, cumplirás ese sueño.

Michiru solo se quedo mirando entre aires de nostalgia y tristeza, pero con una sonrisa difícil de explicar.

-Oh vamos, no seas así, ya te dije, ambos saldremos, tu y yo participaremos en un concierto, tu el violín, yo el piano

-Quisiera creer que así será

-Ya veras que si

FIN FLASH BACK

Ahora entiendo esa mirada tuya, como queriendo decirme que eso jamás sucedería. No puedo creer que ese recuerdo que parece tan real me este doliendo tanto, una invención mía sea lo que me tenga aquí, inmóvil, triste, sin esperanzas. Todo lo que he relatado ha sido desde que estoy así, la manera en como se supone que llego al hospital, como poco a poco me fui enamorando de ella, mi confesión, incluso hasta esa noche donde juro que fue mía. No tengo como decirlo, no tengo como entenderlo, así que solo he podido relatarlo a través de mis palabras en el viento, quizá el se los lleve fuera de aquí y pueda traerla a mi lado.

¿Los ángeles existen? Puede ser, porque uno de ellos ha aparecido en mi vida aunque…aunque se haya ido y no pueda tenerla conmigo…

Ahora solo me queda estar así, imaginar que ella volverá, recordar cosas que en realidad no pasaron, mirar sin mirar atrapada en esta inmersa oscuridad.

-Esa no es la persona de quien yo me enamore

Aparece una figura en la oscuridad, Haruka cree ver a Michiru, aunque algo la hace dudar. La mira, mas no se mueve, aun no.

-Michiru¿eres tú? Pero si tu…

-Estoy muerta…quizá…pero eso no impide que no te ame, o que yo no desee estar contigo. ¿Alguna vez fue impedimento? Dicen que los amores de verdad persisten aun a pesar de la muerte, así que no puedo dejarte.

-¿Quieres decir que…?

-Si, yo no te he dejado, yo estuve aquí, siempre he estado contigo. A pesar de que físicamente ya no pueda acompañarte, mi alma siempre te esta cuidando, y aquella ultima noche de violín y piano hicimos algo que nadie jamás ha hecho, unir nuestra almas, llevarlas a un plano superior al de todos los demás, eternizar nuestro amor, marcarlo en el cielo. Ahora, debo irme.

-No, yo no quiero que te vayas.- Haruka sigue inmóvil, en catalepsia, pero algunas lagrimas se asoman en sus tristes ojos. No me dejes, esta vez no lo hagas.

-Pero es que yo nunca te he dejado, ya te dije, y nunca lo haré. Pero, si no es así, jamás saldrás de aquí, ni tendrás una vida¿No entiendes que yo lo único que quiero es que seas feliz?

-Tu eres mi felicidad, nadie mas que tu

-¿No dijiste alguna vez que cuando salieras de aquí correrías nuevamente autos¿Respirar un olor distinto al de este lugar?

-Todo eso lo cambiaria yo por ti

-Yo…ya no puedo cumplir mis sueños. Tu si, hazlo, por mi, pero sobre todo por ti. Quiero que tengas una vida como la que alguna vez me contaste, no tienes idea lo mucho que me duele verte aquí por mi culpa, por eso quise acompañarte, aunque fuera así, preparándote para cuando tuviera que descansar y tu seas capaz de luchar por cumplir tus sueños, ser nuevamente Haruka Tenoh, la persona de quien yo me enamore.

-Michiru…

-Promete que no te dejaras vencer, que saldrás de aquí, que lucharas por todo en lo que alguna vez creímos

Haruka solo se quedo observado.

-Te lo prometo

Se levanto, la miro a los ojos y le dio un tierno beso. La abrazo por unos momentos, no queriendo soltarse de ella, tratando de hacer esa despedida lo mas larga posible. Pero se fue. Solo quedo entre sus manos el olor del mar…

Así fue, ella se fue. Pero, no me arrepiento de ello. Hoy ese lugar solo es un recuerdo, no uno malo, porque lo pase al lado de ella. Tengo una vida ahora, luchando por mis sueños, como se lo prometí a Michiru. Pero, yo se que algún día podré estar a su lado, no aquí, sino un lugar donde podamos vivir lo que sentimos en la eternidad. No se si pedir que ese día sea pronto, solamente espero que llegue. No me siento sola, porque se que siempre me esta cuidando, aunque me gustaría poder compartir realmente mis logros a su lado.

-¿Ya estas lista para la carrera?

-Si Michiru, lo estoy

**¿Los ángeles existen? Puede ser, porque uno de ellos ha aparecido en mi vida. Y la ha llenado de vida, aunque por el momento no este conmigo…aunque lo este…**

* * *

LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE ACTUALIZE ESTE FIC TERMINABA MI SEMESTRE ANTERIOR. HOY, QUE DOY POR FINALIZADO ESTE DECIDÍ CONCLUIR ESTE FIC. 4 CAPÍTULOS, MI NUMERO, COMO LO HABÍA PLANEADO. RARO, CURSI QUIZÁ, EXTRAÑO, NO SE SI TRISTE O UN FINAL QUE NO TENIA QUE SER ASÍ, PERO DESDE UN PRINCIPIO DECIDE QUE ESTO TENDRÍA QUE SER ASÍ Y POR PRIMERA VEZ LO CUMPLÍ. NO HAY HAPPY END, O QUIZÁ SI SEA ASÍ ¿USTEDES QUE OPINAN? ESTE ES EL FINAL, NO TENGO MAS QUE DECIR MAS QUE AGRADECER TODA LA PACIENCIA, LOS REVIEW, LOS CONSEJOS, Y POR SUPUESTO POR LEER UNA PARTE DE MI. ESTO ES SUYO, GRACIAS. 

CUANDO COMENCÉ A ESCRIBIR ESTO TE DIJE QUE ERA ABSOLUTAMENTE PARA TI, QUE ERA UNA DEDICACIÓN COMPLETAMENTE TUYA, HASTA AHORITA NO HAS DEJADO DE PROTESTAR PORQUE NO LO HABÍA MENCIONADO, EN EL FINAL, A PESAR DE QUE SEA TARDE LO HAGO. NIÑA, ESTO ES TUYO, PORQUE SIEMPRE LEES ANTES QUE NADIE LO QUE ESCRIBO, POR RECORDARME QUIEN ERA, POR LUCHAR UNA BATALLA QUE NO TE PERTENECÍA, PERO AUN ASÍ HACERLO, POR DEFENDER QUIEN ERES, Y RECORDARME QUE DEBO HACERLO, ESTE FIC ES TUYO. MAPACHE, MUPPET, BULLETA, JAJA QUIEN SABE COMO TE HE NOMBRADO TANTAS VECES EL FIC ES TUYO (NO TE QUEJES DE LAS CURSILERIAS)

CON TODO CARIÑO A:

YUKARIIVANOVHIWATARI

SIEMPRE SERÁS LA BRO CONSENTIDA JAJA


End file.
